I Hate You
by bunny-airy
Summary: Jaehyun dan Doyoung akhirnya bertemu kembali semenjak perpisahan mereka lima tahun yang lalu. Jaehyun terlihat baik-baik saja, Doyoung benci hal itu. Jaedo/Dojae fanfiction. bxb. songfic.


**_Even after you see me again. It seems that it doesn't bother you at all.._**

Doyoung benci Jaehyun. Benar. Terhitung sudah lima tahun semenjak terakhir kali mereka berpisah dan sekarang mereka dipertemukan di acara perusahaan yang ternyata adalah perusahaan ayah Jaehyun.

Pria dengan mata yang mirip kelinci itu yakin bahwa Jaehyun tadi sudah melihatnya. Karena pada saat itu Doyoung memang sedang memperhatikan pria itu.

Jangan salah sangka, karena melihat Jaehyun setelah sekian lama membuat kepala Doyoung rasanya seperti mendidih, mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan Jaehyun padanya.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan seorang Jung Jaehyun? Pria itu hanya menatap Doyoung selama tiga detik tanpa ada kilatan kaget di matanya. Setelah itu dia memalingkan wajah dan berbicara kepada rekan kerjanya yang lain lengkap dengan senyumannya, mungkin hanya menganggap Doyoung sebagai angin lalu.

Dengan satu helaan nafas, Doyoung pergi menuju sudut ruangan yang mungkin tak banyak orang mengetahui keberadaannya, toh dia bukan orang penting di acara ini.

Mau tidak mau dia memutar kenangan masa lalu, saat itu mereka masih di sekolah menengah atas. Jaehyun masih menjadi miliknya hingga pada hari perpisahan siswa tingkat akhir dia tak menemukan sosok Jaehyun. Setelah itu, Doyoung mengetahui fakta dari sepupu Jaehyun, Johnny, bahwa pria itu pergi ke luar negeri untuk kuliah di sana, menyusul orang tuanya yang memang tinggal di Amerika.

Lalu, selama ini apakah hanya Doyoung yang menyimpan kenangan tentang mereka?

 _Dasar pria brengsek._ Doyoung mengumpat dalam hati.

.

 ** _You must feel very comfortable_**

 ** _Because, you're such a mature person, unlike me_**

Jung Jaehyun merupakan penerus satu-satunya dari perusahaan Jung. Dia termasuk lulusan terbaik universitasnya, dia mengikuti program kuliah _double degree_ dan baru saja lulus dari predikat magisternya. Doyoung mendengar bisik-bisik dari karyawan yang berlalu lalang, hampir semuanya berbicara tentang Jaehyun.

Sekarang ini Jung Jaehyun sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya, ya, Mr. Jung. Dia terlihat tampan, dewasa, pembawaannya yang tenang dan berwibawa. Doyoung pikir-pikir Jaehyun sudah banyak berubah daripada masa sekolah dulu.

Sedangkan Doyoung kurang lebih sama saja, dia masih cerewet dan antusiasnya tidak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Bukan sepenuhnya negatif memang, asalkan tidak berlebihan saja, begitu sih kata teman-temannya.

Saat ini dia bekerja di salah satu Event Organizer ternama di Seoul dan bertugas mengawasi acara sampai selesai. Biasanya di acara lain dia akan dengan sabar menunggu sambil sesekali bermain handphone apabila sedang bosan ataupun kurang kerjaan. Tapi sekarang lain, ah.. Doyoung ingin segera pulang secepatnya.

.

 ** _Don't ask me to smile_**

 ** _Don't ask me to forget you_**

 ** _Don't care even about my aching heart.._**

Acara sudah selesai dan Doyoung sudah tak sabar untuk mengajak teman-temannya (karyawan EO yang lain) untuk pulang bersama. Tetapi mata Doyoung membulat, membesar daripada biasanya melihat Jaehyun berjalan ke arahnya.

Katakan Doyoung terlalu percaya diri, tapi memang itulah faktanya. Saat ini Jaehyun tepat berada di depannya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Jaehyun. Tersenyum. Padanya.

Ah betapa Doyoung rindu pada senyum berlesung pipi yang dimiliki pria itu.

Tapi tidak. Kim Doyoung membenci Jung Jaehyun. Dia terus meyakinkan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehingga, yang Doyoung lakukan hanya menatap Jaehyun tanpa ekspresi, mengabaikan degup jantungnya yang mulai tak beraturan. Menunggu apabila pria di depannya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Jaehyun mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, ada taman di sekitar gedung ini ini katanya. Pria itu mengajaknya berbicara berdua.

.

 ** _I'd rather hate you_**

 ** _Please let me do at least this_**

 ** _Though I know it's pathetic_**

 ** _I hate you like crazy because you seem perfectly fine.._**

Kebencian Doyoung pada Jaehyun bertambah, sepertinya. Jaehyun dengan gamblangnya mengatakan bahwa dia sengaja menyewa Event Organizer tempat Doyoung bekerja supaya dapat bertemu dengannya.

Doyoung tak habis pikir kenapa Jaehyun begitu mudah menemukan dirinya. Lalu mengajaknya pergi, berbicara dengan nada yang tenang, sangat tenang malah seperti tak ada kejadian yang berarti pada masa lalu.

Sorot mata Jaehyun berubah saat pria itu mulai menjelaskan semuanya, Doyoung sepertinya menyadari hal itu. Jaehyun menjelaskan bahwa dia harus kuliah ke luar negeri untuk memenuhi keinginan ayahnya.

Dia tidak sempat berbicara pada Doyoung karena tiba-tiba saja ayahnya sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Akhirnya dia pergi dan memilih Johnny sebagai perantaranya. Jaehyun ingin sekali menghubungi Doyoung, tapi pria itu tau pasti bahwa hati Doyoung hancur oleh karenanya. Sehingga dia memilih diam.

Jaehyun akui memang saat itu dia sangat pengecut, tapi dia tidak ada pilihan lain. Lalu, dia membuat perjanjian dengan ayahnya. Apabila dia mendapat nilai terbaik di universitasnya maka dia akan kembali ke Seoul, mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya yang di Korea. Ayahnya menyetujuinya.

Inilah saat yang tepat bagi Jaehyun.

Saat yang tepat untuk mendapatkan kembali cintanya. Doyoung _nya_.

Karena tentu saja Jaehyun masih mencintai pemilik mata kelinci itu, dan dia sudah mengatakannya dengan tulus. Menunggu reaksi Doyoung dengan sorot penuh harapan.

.

 ** _All those nights we anxiously searched for each other_**

 ** _Our two hearts beating with the dawn_**

 ** _Has this memory completely shattered?_**

 _5 years ago.._

 _Mereka sedang berada di balkon kamar Doyoung. Dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas bersama Jaehyun sudah hampir dua jam di sana dan belum menyentuh tugasnya sama sekali._

 _"Jaehyun, kau tau tidak bintang apa yang paling terang?" Tiba-tiba Doyoung bertanya._

 _Jaehyun tampak berpikir. "Bukannya bintang biduk ya?"_

 _"Ish, seharusnya kau menjawab 'aku' Kim Doyoung."_

 _Jaehyun tertawa, "ah cheesy sekali."_

 _Sementara Doyoung mendengus, "dasar tidak romantis."_

 _"Apa kau bilang?" Jaehyun menaikkan alisnya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik lengan Doyoung supaya dapat mendekap tubuh pria itu. Dilihatnya ekspresi kaget Doyoung dan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Doyoung._

 _Doyoung merima perlakuan Jaehyun begitu saja, bahkan saat Jaehyun mulai melumat bibirnya._

 _Saat Jaehyun ingin memperdalam ciumannya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang memukul kepalanya, tangan Doyoung yang melakukannya._

 _Jaehyun melepaskan ciumannya dan mendengus._

 _"Cepat kerjakan tugasmu, bodoh." Masih dengan wajah memerahnya Doyoung memalingkan wajah dan kembali ke kamar._

 _Jaehyun menyusulnya dan dengan santainya berkata, "Aku hanya butuh waktu kurang dari setengah jam untuk menyelesaikan tugasku, Doyoung-ah."_

 _"Dasar sombong." Masih dengan jantung yang berdebar akibat ciuman Jaehyun tadi, dia menatap pria itu dengan wajah –sok kesalnya._

 _"Walaupun begitu kau tetap saja mencintaiku." Sahut Jaehyun, percaya diri._

 _Doyoung tidak membalas, hanya mengerutkan alisnya menambah ekspresi wajah kesalnya._

 _Jaehyun justru tertawa melihat wajah Doyoung yang seperti itu._

 _Doyoung mau tidak mau tersenyum, masih dengan melihat tawa Jaehyun yang memperlihatkan penuh lesung pipinya._

 _Doyoung memang harus mengakui bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada Jung Jaehyun._

.

 ** _It's still alive with me_**

 ** _It's stuck inside my flesh, deep in my heart_**

 ** _It can never be erased.._**

Jaehyun masih menunggu reaksi Doyoung. Tapi pria itu hanya diam, lalu memalingkan sedikit kepalanya.

Doyoung merasa kalah tepat saat setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya, berpikir bagaimana bisa hatinya dengan tega mengkhianati apa yang sudah tertanam dalam pikirannya. Doyoung membenci Jaehyun, sudah beribu-ribu kali dia meyakinkan diri. Tapi beribu-ribu kali pula hatinya menolak, tidak pernah menyetujuinya.

Karena walau bagaimanapun, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia hanya mencintai seorang Jung Jaehyun.

Doyoung mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh juga menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan harapan tangisnya tidak pecah.

Lalu dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya, Jaehyun memeluknya dan Doyoung sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya, menyadari bahwa dia sangat merindukan pria di depannya ini.

Jaehyun pun mengeratkan pelukannya, sesekali menepuk punggung Doyoung halus. Dia senantiasa menunggu beberapa saat hingga Doyoung sudah lebih tenang di pelukannya.

Perlahan Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu dia menghapus air mata yang tersisa di wajah Doyoung. Tanpa melepas tangannya di wajah Doyoung, dia berkata dengan tulus, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku _masih_ dan akan _tetap_ mencintaimu, Kim Doyoung." Lanjutnya.

Dia menatap Doyoung dalam, sementara Doyoung mengerjapkan matanya bingung, tidak tau harus berkata apa –harus bagaimana dia meresponnya.

Hingga dia sadari wajah Jaehyun yang mendekat padanya. Doyoung tidak memalingkan wajahnya, pun tak memalingkan tatapannya dari mata Jaehyun. Ketika bibir Jaehyun meyentuh bibirnya, dia hanya menutup mata, merasakan sentuhan Jaehyun yang lama tak dirasakannya.

Jaehyun pun sangat merindukan Doyoung, terlihat dari bagaimana dia mencium Doyoung. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan lembut, tanpa tuntutan. Dalam hati dia bersyukur Doyoung tidak menolak perlakuannya.

Sementara itu Jaehyun memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang Doyoung, memperdalam ciumannya. Doyoung mulai melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jaehyun, mengimbangi apa yang dilakukan pria itu padanya.

Dalam hati dia berdoa pada Tuhan.

 _Ya Tuhan, semoga pilihanku ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.._

Karena Doyoung mulai mengerti bahwa sebenarnya mereka masih memiliki antara satu sama lain.

 _Kali ini Doyoung benar-benar akan mengikuti kata hatinya._

 **end.**

.

.

Omegatttttt

Aku belum pinter buat adegan cium-ciuman wkwk

/padahal udah sering baca begituan hahahahaha

brb sembunyi di belakang Doyoung /.\

By the way aku terinspirasi dari lagunya siapa ya gak tau wkwk judulnya I Hate You. Lagu itu diyanyiin sama Doyoung pas masih rookies, sumpah suaranya Doyoung keren bangetttt, aku langsung suka hehehe. Eunji juga pernah nyanyi ini di king of masked singer.

Yang belum nonton langsung cari aja di youtube :)

Last but not least, review juseyoooo :3


End file.
